Sherlock Holmes: The Sodor Adventures
by UltraGX66
Summary: For many years I have loved Sherlock Holmes stories. However I thought a Thomas and Sherlock Holmes crossover would never work due to me thinking Holmes would be dead by the time.I was wrong. So here are three tales recounting Sherlocks adventures to the Island of Sodor and his experiences there. One of which will answer an age old question about James and the Top Hat.
1. The Crovans Gate Murder

It was a humid and rainy day at Crovans Gate. Neil, Thomas, and James sat in a siding by the SKR sheds where Skarloey sat. The engines were patiently waiting slightly confused at their current position. They were talking when a pair of cars pulled up, out of one came the Fat Controller,the Thin Controller and his secretary. Out of the other came a few men and women in 19th century dresses. The engines raised their eyebrows as the Controllers and visitors came up to them.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you all here." The Fat Controller began. "These fine ladies and gentlemen are from the Vicarstown based Sherlock Holmes Society. They want to learn more about your meeting with the esteemed detective."

James, Skarloey, and Thomas looked confused by this while Neil smiled, "Ah th' braw chiel. Ah min' his visit weel!" Neil replied. Now most of the people looked confused until Thomas translated, "Neil just said that he remembered the gentleman well." The people nodded understandingly and then a tall older man with tanned skin in a suit came forward. "Neil, since you remember the man so well could you tell your story first? And Thomas was it? Could you translate? I admit I have trouble understanding him."

"Of course." Thomas said while Neil looked confused, "Wa dae ye need tae translate? Ah spick clearly!" Thomas rolled his eyes and said "Not everyone knows Scottish. I know, they're heathens." Neil looked impressed "It was th' summer ay eighteen ninety seven. puckle weeks efter th' cornish horrur. Ah hud a bit ay a breakdoon efter hearin' 'at an' hud jist gotten back tae wark." Thomas was about to speak when the man said "The Cornish Horror? The Tregennis tragedy?"

"Th' huir uv a sam. dreadful it was." Neil replied and Thomas said "The very same." The man took out a notebook and wrote in it.

"Ah first mit th' cheil at vicarstoon dock station. he cam by ferry wi' a doctur. Ah forgit fa."

**July 2nd, 1897**

Neil came into the station quietly, his face had a dreadful pallor from his recent nervous breakdown. Then he heard a voice, "I still don't understand why I have to be here." His companion replied "You failed to get the rest you needed. This time you will rest until you leave." Neil looked over and saw two gentlemen approaching the platform. One was tall, over 6 feet, with a neat proper attire Neil approved of. The other was was slightly shorter and neatly dressed as well but seemed frustrated with his companion.

The tall man came to the engine and asked "When is the next train for Norramby departing?"

Neils driver smiled and said "Forty Five minutes. Here for a recovery gents?"

The shorter man replied "Yes, we had an incident down south." The taller seemed nonplussed at that description and said "I had business when I should've rested. My doctor has suggested Skarloey springs as a place to recover and stay around Norramby for peace."

The driver chuckled, "Fine place as any. Norramby is quiet this time of year until the storms pass." The tall man frowned but the shorter man said "Lets get something to eat Holmes. It'll settle our stomachs." The tall man sighed and said "Indeed, also driver get your engine something to calm his nerves."

Neil and his driver looked at the man in surprise, then Holmes said "Your safety valve, it's going off irregularly and shaking every now and again." Then he walked to the food vendor with his companion in tow.

**Present **

"It must've been a shock for you." The leader of the group said. Neil smiled "It was. Ah thooght he was magic myself. Ah didne ken fa th' stoatin detectife was." Thomas translated, "He didn't know about Mr. Holmes." The group nodded and wrote down the words.

"Before the incident we are leading up to, did anything happen?" The leader asked.

"Nae much, efter puckle weeks he travelled tae wellsworth an' suddery fur a thesis. otherwise it was whieest." Thomas translated "Nothing much, he travelled to Wellsworth and Suddery for a thesis. Otherwise quiet."

"Then came the murder of Mr. Horner?" The leader asked.

"Och aye, 'at most fool mudder."

**September 1st, 1897**

**Crovan's Gate**

Neil came to the platform with a stopping train, he looked over and saw the two gentlemen. "Awrite gentlemen, hae ye hud a braw time?" The other man, Dr. Watson, replied "We had a fine time. Thank you, Neil."

Then a scream came from the other platform, the two men looked over. A voice called "Police!" Holmes said "Ah, Watson it seems the hunts afoot!"

The two rushed over, on the platform they saw a crowd surrounding a carriage.

**Present**

"Skarloey, I think you can fill in part two." The leader said.

Skarloey smiled, "Well then. I should've realized he was someone famous in retrospect."

**Flashback **

Skarloey came into the station where a crowd gathered around around a carriage. Before Skarloey could say anything Agnes, on a siding screamed "Murder! FIRE! POLICE!"

"Enough you silly coach!" called a railway worker.

Holmes got into the coach while Watson looked over the body. A few minutes later a third voice was heard and Holmes threw out a man. The dazed man looked up and said "Wutz hapoening?"

"He's not guilty!" Holmes called, "He's drugged!"

The murderous crowd, prepared to beat the man down for his heinous crime stopped and one said "How do you know?"

Doctor Watson stood up and said "The drug needle here has a relaxant!"

The crowds leader turned to him as Watson and Holmes approached and showed their passports. The leader looked impressed and said "Back off gents!" The two men went back to work looking over the area when the constable arrived.

The man was large and rather buffoonish, before the crowd could explain the constable said "Ah-ha! I see these two gentlemen have apprehended the murderer!" Agnes screamed and began to cry, the crowd shouted as they recovered their hearing.

Holmes walked up to the constable and said "Ah Constable! I wish to show you the scene to prevent an unjust arrest! Watson, please bring out the needle."

**Present**

"Ah still cannae believe hoo he kent th' drug was a relaxant jist by lookin'!" Neil exclaimed, "Neil and I are impressed he knew what drug it was by sight alone!: Thomas translated. Skarloey and the others looked impressed until they noticed the society members looking somewhat embarrassed.

Neil looked sad as he said "Dornt teel me he took those vile substances." The society leader simply nodded sadly as he could guess what the engine was asking about.

Thomas then said "What happened next Skarloey?"

"Ah, well after Watson spent ten minutes explaining to the constable about the various properties of medical drugs came Dr. Wells of Crovans Gate. Holmes began to explain about why the man was innocent."

**Flashback**

"And that is why the drug is used as a relaxant Constable." Doctor Wells explained. The constable smiled and said "Thank you Doctor. Nice to hear a professionals opinion."

Watson glared at the constable as Doctor Wells only looked annoyed. It was clear that the medical professional was just as annoyed with the policeman. Then Holmes said "Glad we finally agreed this unfortunate soul." He gestured at the still drugged up man, "Now officer, let me show you some features that you may find interesting."

He delivered the officer over to the coach who was still sobbing and went through still untouched evidence. For a few minutes the Constable looked incredulous at Holmes as he explained the various pieces of evidence. Then he said "You picked all that up?"

"It's quite obvious with good lighting and keen eyes." Holmes explained.

The Constable muttered something but seemed impressed enough to listen to Holmes who explained more about the third figure in the coach who had most likely committed the crime. Neil, still stuck at the station heard the description and realized he knew someone like it.

There weren't many men who wore rose sceneted perfume in England, let alone Sodor!

"Ah ken th' devil fa did thes act! it's maister morraw!" Neil shouted! The crowd, passengers and detective all turned to him while the coaches chattered excitedly. Holmes looked perplexed and asked, "Who is mister Morraw?"

The Constable slapped his forehead and said "That makes sense! Mister Morrow is a young gentleman from the Mainland. He came here to pay off some debts. Even if the face is bashed in I guarantee the dead man is a money lender!"

Holmes looked excited and said "He must've jumped off at Norramby after bashing the door lock in." The Constable took out a stick and plunged it into the door opposite the platform through the carriage body. The door flew open and Holmes said "He must be heading to Vicarstown! Hurry! Watson, the Revolver!" The police officers and duo rushed to the platform of trains going to Vicarstown while the telegraph operator sent an alarm to Vicarstown.

Luckily for all, Holmes had remembered the Rose scent and picked the man out of a large crowd going onto the ferry to England. Two months later, Elias Morrow was hung for murdering the money lender, Amos and stealing the 200 pounds the deceased had on him.

**Present day**

"A satisfyin' end tae sic' a wretched cheil." Neil said unapologetically, "Deprivin' mr. amos's bairns ay their faither loch 'at!" Thomas translated, "A satisfying end to the wretched man. Depricing Mr. Amos's children of their father."

The society leader nodded and said "Given the brutality I don't hold it against you for thinking that." Neil smiled and said "Thenk ye."

The leader turned to his notebook and said "Now then, Thomas. Let us hear your tale. The year was 1917, just before you were purchased."

Thomas blinked and then a long forgotten memory came up and he grinned, "Well then. It's quite a story."

**-End of Part One-**

*-This story takes place in the aftermath of _The Devils Foot_. I put it here as I like to think Watson was hardly forgiving of Holmes for some of his actions during this and lack of rest. Sadly Sodor decided to be exciting for Holmes, luckily after he had recovered.  
watch?v=XY_FXFaiyxk


	2. The Vicarstown Affair

**The Acton Affair**

Thomas smiled and said "What a lovely story Neil. Now I see why people liked this gentleman."

"You should've known why, Mr. Holmes journal point you out." Thomas blinked and he frowned "Excuse me? I've never met or heard of Mr. Holmes."

"Ah, you engines use titles a lot. The royal jelly man you knew him as I believe." Thomas's face looked perplexed before he realized who they meant. "That was Mr. Holmes?! Bless my parts, the old man from the Acton affair! I wondered why Inspector Bradstreet seemed so friendly with him!"

"That is correct. One of the Inspectors final cases with Mr. Holmes." a member added.

Thomas looked impressed and said "Mr. Holmes was starting to get into retirement ages then. I'm impressed he was still going."

The members nodded and their leader asked, "What happened?"

"Well, the year was 1916. I still technically belonged to the London, Brighton and South Coastal at the time. I was at Vicarstown."

**March 2nd, 1916**

Thomas sent a truck into a line causing the vehicles to scream "Oh! Oh! Oh! Whatever is happening?" He giggled as the trucks tried to figure out what happened, Thomas chuckled and sped to collect another group of trucks. Geoffrey, an engine from the mainland helping the NWR get on its feet watched with some amusement. "Good shunting little one. Not so much noise though." He said.

Thomas winked and simply went to get some vans, before he could rush them, a military man blew a warning through his whistle and the tank engine slowed. Geoffrey scoffed and said "Surely those vans could survive a small knock." The military man glared and said "No tricks. These vans and guns are for the men in France."

Thomas whistled and pulled the vans to the train, then went to collect some flatbeds with guns on it (covered with a tarp) and pulled them. Just as Thomas came up to the war train, his driver spied the shunter crossing the track. Whistling a warning the man threw the brakes on and they slowed enough to allow the shunter to run across. One of the flatbeds tarps flew open due to the jolt and out came pipes. For a moment Thomas thought they were simply gun tubes but the military man's whistle and roar told him otherwise.

Soldiers rushed the area and after a moment the Lieutenant overseeing the operation flew into a rage. The 18 inch gun parts on the flatbeds were replaced by forgeries! The tubes with pipes, the firing mechanism with scrap formed to assume the likeness of a gun, even the wheels were replaced! Thomas and Geoffrey were horrified as a passenger train from the docks came in. The Lieutenant ordered all the passengers and workmen held while the army men searched them, the luggage vans and the yard.

After a few minutes the passengers were, for the time cleared. The workers though were kept in the shed and interrogated. Soon enough, an older gentleman came down the platform and over to the yard. He talked to two soldiers and one seemed confused while the other aggressive, then when he showed him a paper the soldier led him to the shed.

The lieutenant, gentleman and soldiers came out a few minutes later and searched around for clues. Eventually some pieces were found and more worryingly, some twenty pound notes. To Thomas's surprise, two soldiers went into the shed and dragged out one of the yard managers.

The man was protesting his innocence, soon though it became apparent as to why the man was suspected. He had been gambling for years, thus his finances were depleted. However the older gentleman then intervened and pointed to certain indentations in the ground and the managers impeccable clothes pointing out how his high handed nature would prevent him from working with the people needed. The army men seemed unconvinced at first but slowly came to understand. They agreed while the man in question looked relieved but miffed at the supposed attack on his intelligence.

Then the gentleman looked at the trucks who were in the sun looking somewhat pleased and walked over to the trucks followed by some of the soldiers. The trucks were somewhat confused and one or two were rude to the gentleman who then said a phrase Thomas and Geoffrey both later grew angry at.

"Ah well, I'll talk to the engines. They probably saw something." The gentleman said.

An older S&M private owner wagon, who many called toothpick and many wished would become said product, creakily laughed. "Those fools saw nothing!"

The men turned to the truck who said "Those blasted engines were asleep. It happened two nights ago, the guns were taken by horses! Yardmaster was speaking Hebrew or something like it to the men overseeing it."

The original suspect realized something, "It was Fletcher!"

The army men looked in confusion as he explained that Fletcher was a new arrival but had come with impeccable credentials from the Dublin and South Eastern Railway. As he said the railway, the army men's faces blanched and they left to arrest Fletcher.

Thomas and the others heard little about what happened next over the next three years but years after the war, the full truth came out.

William Fletcher was a Irish sympathizer from Dublin and had made connections to the Irish resistance movement at the time. He had managed to learn that the parts for a battery of guns with a week's worth of ammunition was coming through and had contacted them. The Irish had sent operatives to recover the guns and ammo and had managed it with a frightful professionalism.

However the voyage across had not gone their way and over half the guns were recovered by the Royal Navy and forty percent of the ammunition had been destroyed. Unfortunately the guns that were not recovered found use in the Easter uprising a month later. Unluckily for the Irish, the warnings from Sodor had been heeded and a strong counterbattery fire quickly reduced the uprisers support and caused the rising to falter.  
Thomas and the other engines soon forgot about the gentleman and instead focused on keeping the area secure, wheeshing men in the night they didn't recognize. A practice that caused many complaints and rashes from wet clothes.

William Fletcher had flown the coop though and lived the rest of his years in his native Dublin a hero of the Irish cause.

**Present**

"Ruddy business that was." Thomas replied. The listeners agreed with this statement as he finished it. The head of the society chuckled and said "Rare for one of Holmes's rogues to escape and benefit."

"Most likely Fletcher knew better than to flaunt, he was recorded as being cordial and pleasent plus generous. If he had acted like an ass or gotten cocky, then the English would've had a noose around him faster than I could whistle." Thomas replied.

James looked nervous and said "Yes, yes. Well, let's get moving. Lots to do!"

Sir Topham Hatt grinned wolfishly and said "Oh no James, your free for today. Your story is the main course today."

James's face fell as the Society leader asked "Why is James embarressed?"

"You've read _James the Red Engine_?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, the man nodded. "Remember how my father made it seem like James's crash was his fault?"  
"That was odd for me to read. Can you explain further?"

"The results of James's case leads right into the crash on the first day." James blanched as the others eyed him curiously.

"Now then, let's go back to 1924 and explain what happened." Sir Topham Hatt said.


End file.
